Never Stopped Waiting
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: It's been 5 years since Sasuke left and Sakura is still waiting for him. It's sad and involved suicidal acts so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read. oneshot


**AN:** **Hiya. If you don't like the idea of suicide in stories please don't read but if you do like it or just don't give a toss as long as it actually makes sense in the story then do. Please review at end with tips or what you like/ dislike about the story. Thank you. Xxx**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto because if I did then Sasuke and Sakura would be together ruling the shinobi world with their evil bunny sidekicks. Also lee would not have weird hair and Karin would be suffering a lot along with Sasuke's fan-girls that try to take him away form Sakura. So it is rather obvious that I don't own it isn't it?

* * *

**

**Never stopped waiting.**

Sakura Haruno. All knew her for her impressive medical skills but that wasn't the main reason she was known for. The main reason was because she never stopped waiting.

It had been five years since he left. Two years since he almost murdered Naruto. A year since the village last heard anything about him. No matter how long it had been though she waited. Nothing could stop he waiting for the demon that stole her heart.

Everyday would be the same routine for her. Wake up, wash, get changed, then walk to the village gates. She would be at the gates most of the day, only time she was not there was when she was training with Tsunade or when she went home to sleep. She would eat her breakfast, lunch and dinner there as well. She couldn't leave because if she did he could come through the gate and se would miss him. She had to be the first to greet him on his return.

Everyone had told her he wasn't coming back but she wouldn't listen. Some were lucky enough to get an "If he doesn't come back today, I'll stop waiting for him" from her but it was never true. The only day she didn't go was when there was a storm. The worst storm on records. For this everybody was grateful. If she had gone out she would have died.

Then one day as she was on her way to the gate a friend appeared. Ino. Of course they had had their differences in the past, but even so they were still friends and Ino couldn't stand to see Sakura like this.

"You have to stop waiting Sakura. Why wait for someone that won't come back? You're hurting everyone. We all lye in bed at night worrying about you. I understand that you loved… love him, but you need to move on. All of us worry about you. Please stop waiting now. Move on" Ino had said to her.

"Your right. He won't come back. Not now not ever. I've waited over five years for him to come back. I won't wait anymore. I'm going to stop waiting. Right now! Thank you Ino." Sakura had said back. They hugged and then Sakura left for her house.

The next morning HE returned. Naruto had instantly gone to Sakura's to tell her but got no reply. He opened the door and walked inside. On the table next to he door was a letter. It was wrote to whoever found it first. He opened it, wondering what it was and read. Oh how he wished he had not been the one to read that letter for as soon as he finished it he knew what had happened. He ran into the kitchen where he found Sakura In a pool of blood. Her own blood. Dead. She had no longer wanted to wait, and so she took her life. In the note she had wrote:

_What people have been telling me is right, I shouldn't be waiting for someone that will not return. I've waited five long painful years for a guy that doesn't even care. Now though I refuse to wait. Unfortunately I can't stop though. My heart won't allow it. My heart calls for him, for it is not complete and needs the piece he took with him. My first and only love. So I killed myself, don't worry I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. Fast and painless it will be. You see to die to stop thinking and with out thought I cannot think of HIM. I cannot wait for HIM. Whoever find this not I ask them one thing. Say thank you to Naruto-__**Kun**__ for me and Ino-Chan, because if it were not for them I wouldn't have made it this far through life. Do not mourn over my death. Dehamata Kohona and everybody in it._

And so Naruto cried. He cried over the loss of his friend, his team mate and his sister. For that is what she was to him now. A sister. He began to shout at the lifeless body in his arms. Telling Sakura how stupid she had been. His tears strolled down his face and onto Sakura's cheeks, making it look as though she too was crying. For him. Then a noise came from behind and Naruto looked back to see HIM.

"Look what **you'**ve done. This is all **your** fault. She died because she missed **you**. Why did **you** have to leave? Why couldn't **you** have come back sooner. If is wasn't for **you** Sakura-Chan would be here right now. She wouldn't have suffered for all those years. But because **you** wanted your revenge she suffered. Now she's dead. **You** hated **your** brother for killing **your** family and now I hate you, because **you** killed my family. Does that mean I should kill **you**. Hurt the one's that love me because I have to avenge my family. Let them also kill themselves. Why, why did **you **have to be so caught up in revenge? If **you** weren't she wouldn't have killed herself. She wouldn't have waited for **you** for five bloody years." Naruto cried/ shouted at **him** "Why didn't she just wait one more day then she'd be here all happy because her precious **Sasuke-kun** is here. You just had to kill yourself didn't you Sakura-Chan, and you expect the village not to be upset. How could you expect the village not to be upset? How could **you** have done this to her **Sasuke**?"

"hn" Sasuke replied before walking out of he room to tell the hokage of the news. Strange thing is though. When you looked at the spot Sasuke had been standing there was a few wet patches on the floor. Had he been crying or was it coincidence?

A month soon passed and nobody was over the death of Kohona's cherry blossom. Her death had hit everybody like a kunai going into their hearts. They were all heartbroken. The Hokage had been drinking a lot more, Ino had been blaming herself and more than once tried to kill herself, Kakashi had not had his book out since the death, most of her friends would not speak at all and Naruto had locked himself in his room, never coming out and always crying. Hinata had tried to help him but nothing could be done. As for the rest of the village, they all mourned but nowhere near as much as those that were close to her. They began to tell stories of how Sakura was still waiting for Sasuke even now. Never giving up hope. She waited at heavens gate's for the demon to return her heart.

As for Sasuke. He acted the same when in front of people, he did not let them catch on to his pain. Whenever he was on his own though he would always cry, and he was on his own a lot. He also visited Sakura's house a lot. Nobody ever went there apart from Sasuke. He went there and cried a lot. Cursing himself for the pain he put her through. Mainly he would think of how to avenge her though. He had now succeeded in avenging his clan and It wasn't as hard as he thought, but how does he avenge Sakura when the person that killed her was himself. Because of him the girl he always loved but never told was dead. Now he knew the pain she felt when he left her. Because now she has left him. He had broken her heart and in return she had broken his. He had a piece of her heart as she had a piece of his. The only difference was that he knew he had stolen a part of her heart and yet she did not know she had taken some of his. She had committed suicide in order to stop the pain she felt and now he would suffer the same fate.

He took a Kunai out of his weapons pouch and put it to his throat. A letter he had wrote earlier was on the table and now it was his time to go. In the exact same spot they had found Sakura. He quickly slit his throat and the world became black. He died instantly. On the front of Sasuke's letter was a name. Naruto and inside he wrote:

I am an avenger and now I have avenged my love. She died because of the pain I caused her and for that I to had to die. My love for her I only realised the day I lost her. I had loved her since the first day as team 7 but could not be with her because I was too stuck up on revenge. She waited for me while I was gone and now I am going to send her wait. We will be together finally. I will fight all obstacles blocking my way to get to her. I tell you this because you deserve to know how I feel about her. You deserve to know that I will protect her for you. She was your family as you are mine. Naruto thank you.

Naruto had found Sasuke and read the note. How right Sasuke had been. For Sasuke was his family too. Team 7 had become his family and he would never forget them. Sasuke and Sakura were buried side by side. Carved onto their tombstones was the letters they had wrote and at the bottom it said together at last. Sakura had waited and suffered in the process but now she could be happy for Sasuke would be with her.

Naruto stood infront of the graves with his soon to be wife Hinata. He still mourned over the loss of his two closest friends but atleast now they could be together. He looked over to Hinata to see tears strolling down her face. She and Sakura had grown really close in the five years Sasuke had been away. Hinata would be the one to take Sakura food and sometimes would stay with her for company. Naruto turned Hinata's face towards him and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure she's happy now along with Sasuke. I bet they're together right now. As long as she is happy we too should be happy. For that is what Sakura-Chan would have wanted. Even Sasuke-teme would have wanted it. So come on, lets cheer up for them."

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Your right. I miss her so much but I will be happy for her." Hinata said she then looked at her growing stomach before turning back to the graves. "My Sakura or Sasuke would have loved to meet you two. You would have made great godparents. I'll come back and tell you the If it's a Sakura or a Sasuke when he or she is born. Goodbye Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Kun." Hinata said while rubbing her stomach. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad were deciding to call our first boy and first girl after them two, they were great friends." Naruto said. He and Hinata both walked off. It seems that in later months they would give birth to twins. One boy and one girl, coincidence much? So both Sasuke and Sakura got a child named after them on the same day.

**

* * *

At heavens gates**

A beautiful angel with snow-white wings and cherry-blossom pink hair stood waiting. She never left that spot and wouldn't until her love joined her. She waited for her missing piece of heart to return. As she had waited on earth for over five years she waited now. He would come sooner or later he had too.

And then she saw him. His black wings flapping as fast as they could. The demon that stole her heart was back. And as he arrives she jumps into his open arms and hugs him. She then gives him a kiss on the lips and he returns the gesture. They stood in that same spot kissing for what seemed like forever. When they finally parted Sasuke put his forehead against Sakura's before whispering

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"I would have waited eternity to be with you. I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied.

For true love you will wait a lifetime and more because the end result is always worth it. To be in the arms of the one you love. Sakura waited and now she got her prize. The man she loves with all her heart has returned and is never going to leave her again. Now the stay together all the time in heaven, looking down to their friends as they grow in age. The children that bare their names playing happily in the back garden of the Hyuuga mansion. Loud like their father but innocent like their mother. To have the happy lives that Sakura and Sasuke missed out on. They know the story of the two lover off by heart. It's the story their father loves to tell. How his two best friends separated but never stopped waiting for the day they would be back together.

**

* * *

AN:**** So what do you think? If you like it please do tell. I worked really hard on this story to make it as good as possible. Flames are welcome and tips are especially welcome. Thank you for reading. xxx**


End file.
